All I Want For Christmas is You
by Brielle H
Summary: Like the song says, he was the only thing she wanted for Christmas.-LEMON IN CHP 2-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi loves! Merry Christmas! Well I don't know if it's Christmas yet where you are, but it's Christmas Eve here still hahaha. But here's an early Christmas present for ya'll. Thank you all so much for supporting me, and I really hope you guys enjoy this NaLu one shot!**

Lucy opened her eyes to a dim light coming in through her window. Turning to her side, she looked at her clock to find it was already 7am, and today was Christmas! Her brown eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Shoot! I'm late!"

She quickly jumped out of bed and turned on some Christmas music. Jingle Bell Rock blasted through the speakers as she got into a hot bath with some vanilla scented bath beads.

"I wonder if everyone will like what I got them," she wondered aloud.

Gray loved icy food right? So Lucy had gotten him a coupon for year-round snow cones at his favorite snow-cone stand. For Wendy she had gotten a necklace with a small wind gust as a charm, and Erza she had gotten a cat suit because she lost the one she loved so dearly when they traveled back to the past. As for the idiot, Lucy had gotten a bottle of the world's hottest hot sauce. She knew he had wanted it, so she tried everything she could to get her hands on it, and she got it. How, well, that's different story for another time. Happy was relatively easy to shop for, she simply bought him a basket full with a variety of fish and placed it in the fridge at Fairy Tail. And Carla, a little harder to shop for. She ended up getting the Exceed a small hat that she had admired from the Celestial world.

"Well, too late to turn back now."

Lucy rose out of the bath and shivered when the air hit her body. She quickly wrapped her hair and body in towels and continued to her mirror where she brushed her teeth and washed her face before blow-drying her hair. The blonde applied a light layer of makeup before walking over to her closet and finding the dress that Mira had given her the day before. Lucy sighed when she remembered when the barmaid had given her the dress.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

"Lucy!"

Said girl turned around from her decorating and saw Mira was walking towards her with a smirk on her face. She climbed down from the ladder she was on and asked what she needed.

"Here, can you please where this to the party tomorrow," Mira said with an innocent smile, but her eyes said don't trust her. But of course, Lucy accepted.

"Yay! Now come and try it on," Mira said pulling Lucy to the restroom. "There are accessories and shoes in the bag too! Put everything on, I wanna see!"

She shoved Lucy into the big stall and waited for her to change.

 _I'm too nice for my own good_ Lucy thought when she looked in the bag.

Inside was a red two-piece dress. The first piece was a top; it was make of a red, silky fabric. When she slipped it on, she had to wrap a piece of string around her neck and it connected to the top that covered her breasts. Where the strings connected to her top, there was white fuzz around the top and bottom, and the top stopped a couple inches above her belly button. In the middle of her breasts, there were four pieces of red string connected together that held cotton balls on each end. The top hugged her figure perfectly and Lucy had to wonder if Mira had had this specially made for her. The next piece of the dress was the skirt. It was made of the same material the top was and had white fuzz wrapped around the bottom of it. The skirt had flowed freely against her thighs, where it stopped about midway. There were two crimson bows on either side of her hips, and Lucy started to fall in love with this dress.

As for the accessories, there were thigh-highs, gloves, and a cute bow waiting at the bottom of the bag. She grabbed the white thigh-highs and put them on. She was surprised to find they were made of a fuzzy material kind of like the strips on her dress, but they were warm and comfortable. Next Lucy grabbed the gloves. They were made of the same material as the dress, and went from the middle of her bicep to covering her fingers. Same color as the dress, and they even had little cotton balls like the top did. Lucy took her bow out of her hair and put on the red (with gold outlining) bow where her old one used to be. **( a/n: Look at the cover photo for her outfit)**

In a separate bag were black leather ankle boots. The looked somewhat like the female version of worker boots with straps on the outsides of her ankles and zippers on the inside. Lucy stood up and walked out of the stall and showed Mira the outfit. The bartender rubbed her chin as if she was thinking and wrapped her arms around her waist with a smirk.

"This is perfect. Innocent yet sexy, I did good," Mira said and she clapped cheerfully.

Lucy was confused.

"Umm, Mira-"

"Now Lucy, you will NOT ruin my OTP got that," Mira interrupted with a deadly aura. "You will wear this tomorrow, and if you show up in anything else, just remember, I have an extra outfit here and _I_ will be the one to help you get ready. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Lucy eeped and saluted her. "SIR YES SIR!"

"Good job solider! Now get changed and come help with the decorations."

Mira smiled sweetly at Lucy before running back out to the main room, leaving Lucy dumbfounded.

"What, just happened?"

- _END OF FLASHBACK-_

Lucy sighed before putting on everything Mira had gotten her.

"Geez Mira, what are you planning?"

Lucy turned the music off that she had on and quickly put on a leather jacket after she was done getting ready and grabbed her pink backpack (which contained all her presents) and headed out to the guild.

Lucy walked in the snow for about 20 minutes so by the time she got to the guild she was freezing. When she arrived, she opened the door. Inside the hall, the guild had put up a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Under the tree were presents piled underneath it. Tinsel and lights were hanging from the beams above the guild. As soon as Lucy set her leather jacket on the coat rack, a flying pyro crashed into her. Lucy ended up on her back with Natsu's head on her chest and his body in between her legs.

 _Well, Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail without a fight_ Lucy thought as Natsu raised himself off her.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE ME CRASH INTO LUCY," Natsu screamed before turning around to said girl. He looked at her and found that his lungs decided to abandon their job. He could feel his cheeks light up and his palms became clammy.

Natsu couldn't believe Lucy was dressed like that! No, he didn't like it and he wasn't jealous. Oh no no no. He thought she was beautiful, and sexy, even though her makeup and hair gave her an innocent glow. Natsu could see her silky smooth skin that wasn't covered by the dress and he had this sudden urge to hold her and protect her from the other males' wondering eyes. He growled and helped her up when she offered her hand.

Meanwhile, Lucy was having her own problems with her heart. She finally understood why Mira made her dress like he did. The witch had made Natsu dress up as, guess who? Santa freaking Claus. He replaced his usual vest with a shirt that looked like Santa's with the same red silk that was on Lucy's dress and it too was decorated with white fuzz, around his neck (even though it was hidden by his scarf), his biceps (which Lucy blushed at the sight of his muscles, even if she was used to it), and around his waist. The dragon slayer also had on pants that were similar to his shirt, but there was a mess of fuzz around his waist so she couldn't really tell what that was supposed to be. His pants were also tucked into black boots, but those were like normal black combat boots. Natsu also had gloves on, but those only stopped at his wrist where a band of white fuzz was found, and he had a Santa hat on top of his head. **(a/n: Natsu's outfit is the one on the cover photo too :3)**

Lucy realized she was staring and blushed profusely, but not a moment after did she hear a growl coming from Natsu. She giggled slightly and held her hand out to him.  
"Well, help me up ya pyro."

Natsu grinned his boyish grin and took her hand, tugging her up. He tugged a little too hard so she ended up falling into his arms, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Merry Christmas Natsu!"

He smiled, picked her up and started spinning her around.

"Merry Christmas Luce!"

"Oh! I have to go put presents under the tree," Lucy said as she grabbed her pink backpack and ran up to the tree.

"What'd ya get me," Natsu asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to find out," Lucy said with a wink as she started piling the presents under the tree. Lucy stood back up and put her backpack with her jacket on the coat rack. The blonde took a chance to look around and found that no one else looked like Santa, and THEY ALL LOOKED THE SAME!

The girls had on green one piece dresses and the males had on green pants and shirts (well, everyone except for Gray) and they all had elf ears on. Lucy realized that Mira set up the entire thing to make it look like she and Natsu were Mr. and Mrs. Claus while everyone else were the elves.

"Lucy! You're finally here! We can finally do the thing," Mira said running up to her.

She turned to the takeover mage and saw that she had on a one piece dress on that was green outlined with red. The dress was strapless and stopped at her knees, and she had on green heels to go with it, and she had elf ears on. Lucy rolled her eyes, smiled and nodded.

"What thing," Natsu said.

"You'll see," Lucy said before running off with Mira.

"Luuuuuucyyyyyy," Natsu wined with a pout before turning back around. "GRAY, FIGHT ME!"

"Are you sure about this Mira," Lucy asked.  
"Yes! You have a fantastic voice and you're singing with me whether you like it or not," the bartender said before turning back around and heading out onto the stage. Lucy sighed and breathed deeply to calm her nervous heart.

"Hey everyone," Lucy heard Mira say. She opened her eyes and turned to the stage before Mira said, "Today I'm actually going to be singing a duet with someone that has never sung before, but she's amazing."

Lucy smiled at Mira's compliment and heard Natsu shout out, "Who is it?"

Then she heard whispers saying, "It better not be Gajeel."

"HEY! I'M NOT A GIRL YOU DOUCHEBAGS! Besides, I'M A GOOD SINGER," Gajeel yelled back.

"Oh please, you sound like a dying cat thrown in a blender," Gray said.

"I'm sure I can sing better than you popsicle," Gajeel growled back.

"Neither one of you would be good at singing," Natsu said and lounged back.

"You think you can do better than us pyro," Gray shouted.

Before the boys could launch at each other a voice shouted, "WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP! Mira's trying to sing for us, so let her!"

Lucy let out a small giggle when she realized Erza just shouted at the boys.

"AYE SIR," Gray and Natsu shouted while Gajeel just "humphed".

Mira looked over at Lucy and said, "Hit it!"

Lucy nodded and pressed a button on a key panel, and on came the music. Mira smiled when she heard the music playing and she sang the first verse.

 _(Italics –_ Mira

 **Bold-** Lucy

 _ **Bold Italics –**_ Both)

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There's just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas_

Mira turned towards Lucy, who got a microphone while she was singing, and pointed with her right hand while she held the microphone in her left. Then she bent her index finger to beckon Lucy to come on stage.

 _Is you_

Lucy walked out on stage as the beat started to pick up. She looked out onto the crowd to find that everyone's jaws dropped. She confidently brought the microphone to her lips and swayed her shoulders and snapped her fingers to the beat. She bent a little bit at her hips and started walking towards Mira with a smile on her face.

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas**

 **There is just one thing I need**

 **I don't care about the presents**

 **Underneath the Christmas tree**

Fairy Tail erupted in cheers as the woman finished her part of the song. None louder than Natsu. He felt shock, but it was quickly replaced by an immense swell of pride. Lucy felt her heart jump and the girls started to dance to the beat, spinning each other around.

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day_

The two singers went back to back and swung their shoulders and hair to the beat.

 _ **I just want you for my own**_

 _ **More than you could ever know**_

 _ **Make my wish come true**_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you**_

Lucy gulped down her anxiety before pointing to Natsu, who was surrounded by the dancing guild members.

 **You, baby** ( _Oh)_

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 **I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

 **Underneath the mistletoe**

 **I won't make a list and send it**

 **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

 _I won't even stay awake to hear_

 _Those magic Reindeers click_

The girls walked off the stage and walked around dancing with the various guild members.

 _ **Cause I just want you here tonight**_

 _ **Holding onto me so tight**_

 _ **What more can I do?**_

 _ **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

Lucy was twirled by Macao right into Natsu's chest and she smiled at him and blushed. She grabbed his scarf and brought his face to be eye level with hers. The boy couldn't help but blush, but smirked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and danced with her.

 **You, baby**

 **Oh, the lights are shining**

 **So brightly everywhere** _(So brightly baby)_

 **And the sounds of children's** _(Yeah, oh whoa)_

 **Laughter fills the air**

 _And everyone is singing_ **(Hey)**

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_ **(Oh)**

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I need?_

 _ **Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 **Oh, I just want you for my own**

 **More than you could ever know**

 **Make my wish come true**

 **Baby** _ **all I want for Christmas is you**_

 _You, baby_

 _ **All I want for Christmas is you**_

 **You, baby**

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _Yeah_

 _ **Well baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

Lucy heaved a sigh ending the song, and stared into Natsu's eyes. He smiled his biggest smile yet and laughed and clapped along with every other member in the guild.

"That was amazing Lucy," Happy said as he landed on the girl's head. The feline was dressed similar to Natsu, basically a mini version of him.

"Waaaahhh, Lucy! Why didn't you tell me you could sing," Levy said running at the girl and taking her hands.

"Well, I didn't think I was that good until Mirajane made me sing with her," Lucy said with a blush still present on her face.

"Now, aren't you glad you sang with me," Mira asked with a smirk, being held from behind by Laxus.

"Yeah. I never really knew how fun performing was," the blonde said.

"Well, I think everyone knows a rising star when they see one."

Before Lucy could react to Mira's statement, the guild had already erupted into cheers and Natsu picked Lucy up before putting her on his shoulders. Lucy looked out from the view and smiled at her friends celebrating the song she and Mira had just sung.

"Hey Luce! Sing a song with me," she heard a voice below her say. She looked down at Natsu with shock, as did the entire guild.

"Oh please! You can't sing flame brain," Gray shouted with a smirk.

"What was that ice princess," Natsu said with a dangerous voice.

"Hey! Don't forget you're still carrying me," Lucy said with panic evident in her face.

"I won't forget! And I can too sing! Lucy, will you please?"

Said blonde looked down at Natsu's face and saw he was giving her the puppy dog eyes. How could she say no?

"Fine, what song," Lucy said as Natsu set her back down on the floor.

Natsu leaned down to whisper in her ear, causing the young mage to blush profusely.

"T-that song," Lucy asked after he puled away.

"Yep! You up for it," Natsu said with a smile.

"W-well yeah, but are you sure you can do that song?"

Natsu had already started walking up to the stage before adjusting the music to the correct song.

"I wouldn't want to sing it if I wasn't sure Luce."

Lucy just sighed before taking the microphone that Natsu offered. The music started, a little jazzy at the beginning. The blonde smiled before bringing the microphone up to her lips and slowly walking away from Natsu bashfully. He followed her as they sang their song.

( **Bold-** Lucy

Underlined- Natsu

 **Bold Underlined-** both)

 **I really can't stay** (Baby it's cold outside)

 **I've got to go away** (Baby it's cold outside)

 **This evening has been** (I've been hopin that you'd drop in)

 **So very nice** (I'll hold your hands they're just like ice) 

Natsu took her free hand in his, and Lucy stepped away again. Of course, the guild's mouths dropped to the floor when they found that Natsu was actually pretty good at singing, and the teammates' voices harmonized perfectly.

 **My mother will start to worry** (Beautiful what's your hurry?) 

**My father will be pacing the floor** (Listen to that fire place roar)

 **So really I'd better scurry** (Beautiful, please don't hurry)

 **Well, maybe just a half a drink more** (Put some records on while I pour)

This time when Natsu took Lucy's hand she didn't pull away but put on a seductive smirk that caused the pinkette's heart to speed up. The two started dancing to the song and lost themselves in their world.

 **The neighbors might think** (Baby, it's bad out there)  
 **Say, what's in this drink** (No cabs to be had out there)  
 **I wish I knew how** (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
 **To break this spell** (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell) 

Natsu twirled a strand of Lucy's hair around his fingers before she backed away shaking her index finger. Natsu smirked and started stalking towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

 **I oughtta say no, no, no sir** (You mind if I move in closer)  
 **At least I'm gonna say that I tried** (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)  
 **I really can't stay** (Oh baby, don't hold out)  
 **Baby it's cold outside**

Natsu twirled her and then dipped her down and Lucy tilted her head back, exposing her neck. For a moment, Natsu was tempted to lean down and capture it between his teeth, but Lucy leaned up before he could and looked into his eyes. The boy brought her back to standing. Lucy continued her "leaving" routine and Natsu still attempted to get closer to her.

 **I simply must go** (Baby, it's cold outside)  
 **The answer is no** (Baby, it's cold outside)  
 **The welcome has been** (So lucky that you dropped in)  
 **So nice and warm** (Look out the window at that storm)

Natsu came up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head against her shoulder. Lucy felt her heart race up and her face heat up while she brought the microphone up to her lips as Natsu spinned her around so now he's facing her. He glanced at her lips while biting his, and that act alone was driving Lucy to insanity, but not a single blush was found on the Dragon slayer's cheeks.

 **My sister will be suspicious** (Your lips look delicious)  
 **My brother will be there at the door** (Waves upon a tropical shore)  
 **My maiden aunts mind is vicious** (Gosh your lips are so delicious)  
 **Well maybe just a cigarette more** (Never such a blizzard before)

 **I've got to get home** (Baby, you'll freeze out there)  
 **Say, lend me a coat** (It's up to your knees out there)  
 **You've really been grand** (The thrill when you touch my hand)  
 **Oh, but don't you see** (How can you do this thing to me)

Natsu brought his hand up to his heart before he took her hand in his and smiled at her. She didn't move, and neither did he. The two just stayed still, looking into each other's eyes as they ended their song.

 **There's bound to be talk tomorrow** (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)  
 **At least there will be plenty implied** (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
 **I really can't stay** (Get over that hold out)  
 **Oh, but baby its cold outside**

 **Baby it's cold, baby it's cold outside**

The guild erupted into cheers at the two's chemistry on the stage. However, neither one of them noticed. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes. Natsu, at some point, had wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and her hand landed on his cheek. Natsu looked down at Lucy. She was lightly sweating and a blush decorated her cheeks. Her chest heaved up and down from the loss of breath from the song, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful to the pinkette. Lucy smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck again whispering, "Thank you Natsu."

That caught him by surprise. Why would she thank him? He hasn't done anything. Natsu wrapped his other arm around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder whispering back, "What for Luce?"

"Everything. Saving me all those times, bringing me to Fairy Tail, and being my partner," she responded as she pulled back. Natsu grew concerned at the tears threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Lucy, what's the matter? You're crying," he said.

"Crap!"

Lucy looked up, batted her eyelashes, and waved her hand over her eyes, but it was no use. She gave Natsu a reassuring smile before running to get her pink backpack and going to the restroom. By then, Fairy Tail had turned back to drinking and partying.

When Lucy had come out, she had stopped crying. When Master had seen that all of his children were present, he announced, "Alright brats! It's present time!"

Everyone cheered and sat at a table, and of course, Team Natsu took up an entire table along with Juvia and the Strauss siblings. Mira, Master, Erza, and Lucy took the presents to various people, who delivered them to where the owners were sitting. Once the presents had been passed out, everyone took their seats and started at Makarov. He looked back with a confused expression.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open them!"

The people's eyes brightened and they quickly ripped the paper to their first present. Lucy opened her first present, which was from Erza, and found that she had bought Lucy a new whip since hers was getting pretty beaten up. Lucy squealed out of excitement and hugged Erza.

"Thank you Erza," she screamed and squeezed the s-class mage.

"You're welcome Lucy, I'm glad you like it," she smiled back.

Meanwhile, Natsu opened up his first present (Gray) and the box opened up to reveal… a face full of pie for Natsu. Gray had rigged the box with an ice creation of his to spring up and hit him in the face with an apple pie. The ice mage was sitting on the bench opposite Natsu, holding his stomach from laughter.

"I got you flame brain! That was priceless," he said in between fits of laughter.

Rage appeared on Natsu's face and he leapt across the table to tackle his frienemy, but ended up ramming into Erza's fist.

"NO FIGHTING ON CHRISTMAS NASTU," she yelled. The table couldn't help but continue guffawing. "AND GRAY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? A PRANK FOR A PRESENT?"  
"Oh come on Erza, it was pretty funny," Gray said out of fear.  
"That may be true, but you know that's not what Christmas is for."

Erza glared at Gray before taking her seat again, and he let out a sigh of relief. Lucy rolled her eyes at her team and proceeded to open her gifts. She had gotten (in all) a whip from Erza, a book from Levy, an outfit with shoes to match from Mira and Elfman, makeup from Juvia, earrings from Gray (which Juvia almost killed her for), and she was about to open her team's present to her. It was small and rectangular, and it could almost fit in Lucy's palm. Natsu was looking at her with excited eyes.

"Come on, open it," he said.

The entire table was now staring at her and waiting. The blonde giggled and tore open the package to reveal a crimson, velvet case. She raised her eyebrow at Natsu, who just kept on smiling. Lucy rolled her eyes and opened the case. She wasn't expecting to find what she did. Inside the case was a golden charm bracelet. In total, there were eight charms: a fish, a teacup, a snowflake, a sword, a white tornado, a star, a flame, and the Fairy Tail emblem. She immediately knew what each charm was: it was her team. The fish was Happy, the teacup was Carla, the snowflake was Gray, the sword Erza, the tornado Wendy, she was the star, and the flame was Natsu. Lucy smiled at the gift and turned to her team.  
"Thank you guys. I love it," she said turning to Natsu. She held out the bracelet and her wrist. "Will you put it on me?"

Natsu's smile widened and he clipped the bracelet onto her wrist. It fit perfectly, which surprised Lucy.  
"What, did you guys measure my wrist while I was asleep?"

"Psh, no. Why would we do that," Natsu said quickly looking away and folding his hands to put behind his blushing head.

Lucy froze at the lie. Why was she surprised? It seems like something Natsu would do. She laughed again and handed Natsu his present.

"Here ya go, you were wondering what is was earlier right," Lucy said with a slight smile.

Natsu smiled his biggest grin before ripping open the package to find a cardboard box. When he opened the box, he saw a bottle of the world's hottest hot sauce waiting inside. Natsu froze. He's wanted this sauce all year, and he didn't think he would get it, but then Lucy got it for him? The boy turned around and hugged Lucy as tight as he could.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU," he continued. Lucy hugged him back and said, "Whoa Natsu, too many thank yous. One was enough."

The blonde laughed saw Natsu stand up and hold out his hand.

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

Lucy smiled at him and took his hand, causing the both of them to blush. Natsu brought her to the back of the guildhall so they could be alone. He let go of Lucy's hand and scratched the back of his head.

"So?"

He looked up at her with confused eyes.  
"So what?"

"So what did you want to show me?"

Natsu's eyes widened before he blushed again. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and he took another rectangular box out of his pocket. But this time, it was more like a square than a rectangle.

"This. It's your present," he said holding it out to her.

Lucy raised her eyebrows and opened the package. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of another golden chain, but this time with a flaming key for a charm. Her hand went over her mouth and she looked at Natsu with wide eyes.

"W-what? You know if you don't like it I could always-"

The dragon slayer was cut short when Lucy threw herself onto his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into his scarf and smiled.  
"No, I love it. It's the best present," Lucy whispered.  
Natsu sighed with relief before smiling, blushing, and wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Lucy pulled away and took the necklace out of its case.

"Will you put it on me?"

Natsu nodded with a smile and she turned around while bringing her hair into a ponytail. Natsu brought the necklace to the front of her face before bringing his other arm around and hooking it onto her neck. Lucy turned around and Natsu smiled at the sight.

"Why a flaming key," Lucy asked.  
Natsu froze at her question for a second, and thankfully it went unnoticed by Lucy. _It's now or never_ Natsu thought. He took a deep breath and stepped forward to trap her hands in his.

"Natsu," Lucy asked with a concerned voice.

He ran his thumbs against the back of her hand before saying, "It's a flaming key because you already unlocked me."

"What?" Lucy sounded breathless. Natsu looked up into her eyes and found excitement, nervousness, and a hint of love.

"I said you unlocked me. When Lisanna died, I wasn't myself anymore. I was never this happy, I wasn't cheerful, nothing. I was just walking around, fighting, and eating, but then I met you in Hargeon, and you brought me back. Lucy, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even before I saved you from Bora. I wondered, why was this girl stuck in my head? This girl who I randomly met on the street? Then I heard Bora was lying being a member of Fairy Tail, and I had to do something. When I saw you on the boat-"

"You mean before or after you got sick," Lucy joked, but she had a look of happiness in her eyes and she was smiling and blushing.

"Before. But when I saw you I was shocked. I mean, how in the hell do I end up saving the same girl twice?"

Lucy giggled at that and looked down at their clasped hands.

"My point is, I love you Luce."

Lucy's head shot back up and she looked into his eyes.

"Huh?"

Natsu laughed at her reaction, even though he was freaking out a little inside.

"I said I love you. That necklace is supposed to be kind of a combination of our magic. Ya know, fire and keys?"

Lucy said nothing. She just kept staring and staring at Natsu. Said boy was about to ask her what he had done wrong before she crashed her lips onto his. Natsu's eyes widened as he felt nothing but his lips moving in perfect sync with hers, and he closed his eyes. Lucy was about to pull away, but Natsu grabbed her by the hips and kissed her back. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and his stomach was on fire, and not because he ate fire earlier that day. He smiled into their kiss.

Lucy couldn't think. She was kissing Natsu, whom she knew she had feelings for for quite a while. Lucy could feel him smile into their kiss and she gripped his shoulders when he tightened his hold on her hips. You know how you get butterflies when you get nervous? Lucy was way beyond that point, right about now she had mini dragons in her stomach. She could feel Natsu nip at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and him smirk against her lips. Lucy got a little more competitive and threw his hat off to firmly grip his pink locks, causing the boy to groan a little. Then she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, but Natsu pulled away before he lost control of himself. Both of the teens were panting and still in each other's embrace. Lucy had a heavy blush on her cheeks, her mouth was parted slightly and wet from Natsu's and her lids were lidded. Natsu gave her one last kiss, but just on the tip of her nose.

"Lucy, there's one more thing that I never told you," the dragon slayer said and rests his forehead onto hers.

"What is it," Lucy asked as they both closed their eyes.

"Well, dragons only have one mate for life yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Dragon slayers do too."

Lucy's eyes opened and found that Natsu was staring back at her.

"D-does that mean…"

"Yeah Luce. You're my mate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my mate, forever?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist.

"What took you so long," she whispered.

Natsu sighed in relief and Lucy asked, "So, um, when do we have to, umm."

He could feel her face heat up on his chest and he let out a low chuckle. He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair down.

"We can do it whenever you're ready Luce. I'm not going to force you into anything."

Lucy smiled against his chest and tilted her head up to kiss his neck.

"Thank you Natsu."

Said dragon slayer squeezed the girl before pulling away.

"I think we better go, people will be wondering where we are," he said and stepped back.

Lucy nodded and followed him out, but he laced his fingers with hers and pulled him beside her. She looked at Natsu shocked, but only found that he was smiling back at her.

 **So yeeeeeeee. I was debating on making a lemon or not, if I do it would be in a new chapter. Yay, ney? Let me know in the comments! Love you my wonderful readers and have a Merry Christmas! ^.^**


	2. Lemonnnnnn

**Hi minna! Here's da lemon part of da story. Sorry, this took me a while… and ya know…. It's my first. Hehehe**

Lucy sighed when she got home.

"Man, Mira really knows how to cook a feast," she said and rubbed her full stomach.

Lucy stripped out of her dress and walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower. While she was washing her hair, her mind wandered to Natsu and his confession. Lucy smiled when she remembered the guild's reaction. Oh Mavis they partied even harder than they already were. Cana even cried because she "lost Lucy's boobs to someone else." Lucy giggled when she thought of her drunk friend and sighed. _A dragon's mate huh_ she thought _. I love him, so much, but do I really want to do this?_ Lucy pondered on the thought of she and Natsu becoming one for the rest of her shower. When the blonde got out, she walked over to her dresser and pulled on her underwear (minus a bra). Then she pulled on a long sleeve polka dot button up shirt with matching shorts. When she turned around, Natsu swung in from the window. Lucy smiled at the sight. He was still in his Santa outfit and she was surprised to find it was arousing her.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey."  
Natsu leaned in and gave her a kiss, just a quick peck on her lips.

"I'm taking a shower," he said and entered the bathroom.

Lucy waited until she heard the shower water running and ran over to her bed, needing to do something now. She took off her shorts and lacy white panties, spread her legs, and ran her fingers over the top of her slit. Lucy shuddered at the feeling and imagined it was Natsu's fingers that were pleasuring her. Lucy slipped her fingers into her lips and found her clit. Her pointer finger and thumb began teasing the small nub while her left hand went under her shirt to tease her left breast. Lucy moaned at the sensation, still thinking it was her mate who was doing this. She teased and pulled her hardened nipple in time with toying with her clit. Lucy needed more, so she put her middle and ring fingers into her womanhood while her thumb remained with her clit. Lucy moaned loudly when she felt them enter, and thanks to her juices, they had an easy time getting in.

"Oh, N-ah-tsu," Lucy moaned.

She arched her fingers and vigorously pumped her fingers in and out. Little did she know, then man whose name she moaned was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and his dick hardening quickly. Lucy teased her nipple more and she pressed down on her clit with her thumb. That coil in Lucy's belly finally snapped and she came all over her fingers.

"Natsu!"

"Yes Lucy," Natsu answered with a husky voice.

Said girl's head shot up at this voice and she stared wide-eyed at him, amd even though she was mortified, she felt herself getting wet all over again because of the fact that he only has a towel on. Then she quickly sat up and clamped her legs together, embarrased. He just watched her masturbate, but he didn't seem appalled by it. Oh no, he seemed pleased that she had shouted his name when she came.

"Uhh," Lucy said.

Before she could say anything else, Natsu tackled her onto the bed and was on top of her, ravishing her mouth with his. Lucy moaned into his mouth and that gave him an opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Lucy fought back for dominance and grabbed his hair harshly. Natsu groaned at the pressure and that gave her an opportunity to flip them over. Straddling him, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were clouded with lust, as was hers. She sat up straight and slowly started to unbutton her shirt. Natsu smiled warmly at Lucy and his hands went to rest on her thighs. She completely unbuttoned the shirt and parted it slightly to reveal the bare valley of her breasts. Natsu sat up and put his hands on her lower stomach before trailing up. Shivers went up and down her spine when his hands reached under her boobs. Natsu looked at the blonde one last time and she nodded. He pushed his hands back to her back, bringing her shirt with them. Her breasts were revealed, and all Natsu could do was stare. Lucy felt her face heat up and she looked away, moving her arms to cover herself.

"Don't hid yourself from me," Natsu growled and grabbed her wrists.

Lucy blushed even more and she closed her eyes when Natsu leaned towards her right breast. She gasped and her legs tightened around his hips when he latched onto her nipple. Natsu sucked her like a newborn baby hunting for milk. His left hand was busy kneading the left and his right hand was still holding Lucy's wrist. The celestial wizard had her left hand fisted into his hair and she couldn't contain her moans. Natsu switched from her right breast to her left and repeated the process. When he pulled away, Lucy whined a little bit.

"What? Someone sad I stopped," Natsu teased.

"Damn straight. Now I'm gonna have to punish you," Lucy purred.

Natsu's blood went straight to his groin when she did that and leaned in. Lucy kept her eyes on his and reached above them, her breasts dangling in Natsu's face. Lucy reached up and grabbed a blindfold and sat up on Natsu more so she was on his collar. She tied it around his eyes and giggled seductively. Natsu started trembling underneath her and gripped the outsides of her thighs. Lucy ran her finger over his lip and he gasped. The dragon slayer never knew Lucy could be such a kinky minx, and it just turned him on even more.

"Lucy…"

"Patience Natsu. You'll feel good soon," Lucy said and started to kiss his body.

Natsu squeezed Lucy's thighs while her lips worked magic on his skin. She kissed from his jaw to his neck to his collar to his chest and down under. Lucy soon arrived at the hem of his towel. Natsu's breathing was heavy and he pitched quite a tent by the time she was down there. Lucy laughed and hooked a finger under the towel. She yanked it off revealing his manhood. Lucy was surpised. He was... Big. Like, really big. Maybe 7in and 3in thick? Natsu smirked when Lucy froze.

"Like what you see," he teased.

Lucy looked up at him with a red face. She grinned evilly and crawled up on him.

"Oh Natsu. Babe, I don't think you're in a position to tease me right now," she whispered in his ear.

Before Natsu could respond, Lucy reached down and gently squeezed his length, and he hissed in pleasure. Lucy kissed his neck as she pumped her hand up and down him, squeezing a bit harder each time and fondling his balls every now and then. Lucy had Natsu wrapped around her finger at this point. He was reduced to moaning and grunting and thrusting up into her hands.

"Oh Mavis Lucy," Natsu moaned.

Lucy released his neck from her teeth and instead took his length in her mouth. Natsu gasped at the sudden warmth that surrounded him. His hands shot down and tangled in her damp hair. Lucy bobbed her head up and down his length while pinching and playing with his balls. Natsu squeezed her hair and caused Lucy to moan, and the vibrations sent a wave of pleasure through Natsu's body. He started thrusting his length into Lucy's throat. It was more than uncomfortable, but it caused Natsu pleasure and it turned her on. Lucy decided to deal the final blow and gently scraped her teeth against Natsu's shaft.

"Argh- Lucy," Natsu screamed and came in her throat.

Lucy swallowed every drop of it and released him. A bitter taste was left on her tongue, but she liked it; it really wasn't that bad. Natsu panted and reached for Lucy's face. She leaned back over him and untied his blindfold. Natsu blinked several times and his eyes focused on Lucy. Her face was red, hair a bit tangled, and her breathing was ragged. Natsu pulled her down for a kiss. Their lips barely brushed against each others before being pressed together lightly. Natsu sighed when they pulled away and Lucy smiled against his lips.

"I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you too," Natsu said.

Lucy leaned down and for a more needy kiss, but when she got close enough, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over. He layed between her legs and she looked up at him with shock.

"My turn," he said.

Lucy sighed when he pressed his lips to her neck and tried to push him off, but Natsu grabbed her wrists and pinned them beside her head.

"Ah, feisty are we?"

Lucy shivered when he kissed her pulse point and moaned when he started to bite and suck it, no doubt leaving a hickey. Natsu moved so his manhood was right against her wet folds. Lucy gasped at the friction and arched her back while Natsu grinded her.

"P-put it in Natsu," Lucy said through moans.

Natsu obliged and positioned his head at her entrance.

"Just do it fast. All inside at once," Lucy said and put her arms around his neck. Natsu was shocked, he always heard that it hurt a girl's first time.

"Are you sure Lucy?"

"Yes. It's like ripping off a bandaid. Just do it."

Natsu nodded and lowered his head to her neck. He thrust his entire length in her. Lucy screamed at the pain of her hymen breaking and being stretched to her limits while Natsu groaned at her tightness. He could smell her tears and kissed her neck lightly and all over to try and ease her pain. It worked; Lucy sighed and the pain evaporated quicker than she thought it would. Lucy took Natsu's head and brought his lips to hers.

"You can move know," she said against his lips.

Natsu kissed her again and trailed his kisses to her neck while he pulled out. When just his head was in her, he thrusted back in. Both parties moaned loudly and Natsu started continuously thrusting into Lucy slowly.

"Ah, f-faster N-ahhhh-Nat-suuuu," Lucy moaned in the dragon slayer's ear.

Natsu complied with her wish and started pumping into her faster and harder. Lucy's nails clawed at his back and Natsu growled in response. He leaned up, still thrusting, and looked into her eyes. Lucy stared back as Natsu grabbed her waist and sat her up. He sat her on his knees and bounced her on his cock. Lucy screamed in ecstasy when Natsu rammed into her g-spot.

"Oh! Right there," she screamed and gripped his head like a life line. Natsu latched onto one of her nipples, biting and tugging them.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's ass and lifted her up and down. They couldn't tell whose moan was who's. Lucy felt him going in and out and the spring in her stomach was tighter than it's ever been.

"N-natsu! I'm c-ah! I'm close," Lucy said.

Natsu grunted.

"S-same h-he-ere," Natsu said.

"Together?"

"Together."

Natsu thrusted even harder and faster into her. Lucy couldn't help but feel less full than she was.

"C-come inside me," she said.

"I-ngh. A-are you sure," Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded and Natsu started thrusting his entire length into her once again. Lucy moaned loudly at the fullness. She felt the coil in her snap and she came hard, pulling Natsu along with her. His cum made her feel warm inside and he collapsed on her. They were both panting and sweating from their labor. Lucy smiled when Natsu pulled out of her, and laid next to her. He brought his arms around her waist and brought her close while resting his head on her shoulder. Lucy laughed and messed with his pink locks. They slipped into silence, but it was comfortable.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"W-what if you get pregnant?"

Lucy sucked a breath in at that one, but released it.

"Well, you're gonna be there for me right?"

Natsu propped himself up on his elbow and caressed her side opposite the one he was laying by.

"No, I'm going to leave you after we had sex," Natsu said sarcastically. "Of course I am."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant."

Natsu smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing, but there's something I gotta do," he said and got on top of her again.

"N-Natsu! I'm too tired for round two!"

Lucy couldn't believe a dragon's stamina.

"No, I need to mark you as my mate," Natsu said.

"Then do it," Lucy said.

"But, then you'll be stuck with me, forever. No one can take you from me."

"Natsu, I don't want anyone else. Do it."

Natsu smiled at Lucy and she tilted her head back. Natsu's fangs grew and he leaned to her neck. She smiled when he kissed her neck tenderly before biting into it. Lucy gasped as fire spread through her veins and Natsu sucked a bit of her blood. He pulled away from her neck and kissed the bite lovingly. Lucy smiled when she thought of her and Natsu becoming one.

"I love you so much Luce," Natsu said and kissed her lips.

"I love you too Natsu," she whispered when they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "My sexy, sexy Mrs. Claus."

"And Merry Christmas to you Mr. Natsu Claus."

 **Aaaaannnnddddd scene! Well… um… *** **covers eyes** *****

 **Don't tell my mom I wrote that .**

 **Anywayyy how was it? Yey, ney? Leave me a lovely review!**


End file.
